Taking Chances
by Altaym66
Summary: Une pluie et orage s'abattent sur Lima depuis cet après-midi, Quinn entend toquer à sa porte. Que fut sa réaction en découvrant Rachel Berry trempée, et en pleur ? O.S Faberry


Quinn Fabray se détendait tranquillement au bord de sa cheminée, laissant la chaleur emporter son corps froid. Elle avait rejoint sa grande maison après l'entraînement des cheerios et avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture pour éviter la pluie torentielle qui s'abattait sur cette fin de mois d'Octobre.

Alors, elle était tranquillement affalée sur son canapé trop cher pour sa qualité, en train de revoir quelques cours de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient encore en train de sécher et, si sa mère avait été là, elle l'aurait sûrement engueulé, parce que les gouttes qui perlaient de sa chevelure blonde abimaient le sofa, mais elle n'était pas présente.

Ses deux parents avaient decidé de se prendre une semaine de vacances au milieu de nul part. Quinn elle aussi aurait voulu partir loin, de tous ses problèmes, mais elle était une Fabray, et louper une semaine de classes revenait à se faire tuer. En ce moment elle voulait être quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus devoir être la petite fille parfaite, capitaine des cheerliders, présidente du club d'abstinance...

Oui, tout ça, elle en avait marre. Son petit-ami Finn foutait tout en l'air en rejoignant le Glee Club, tout ce qu'elle construisait au long de sa vie, tout pour être au sommet de l'échelle sociale, tout était détruit pour un simple club de loosers. Mais dans sa condition, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Et oui, la parfaite petite Quinn avait pécher, elle avait trompé son copain, avec son meilleur ami en plus, Noah Puckerman, lors d'une stupide soirée où elle se sentait trop mal pour rester seule. Tout serait passé inaperçut si elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur de faire confiance au bad boy de service. Ça avait commencé avec des nausées, puis les killos en trop qu'elle avait pris n'étaient pas dus aux simples feuilles de salades qu'elle mangeait.

Quand le test avait affiché le signe positif, elle vit son monde s'écrouler. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait rejoint les New Directions elle aussi, essayant de regagner son petit-ami, qui d'après la blonde, avait des vues sur la petite brune du Glee Club, allias, Rupaul.

La jeune cheerlider n'aimait pas Finn, mais il était le Quaterback, c'était évident qu'elle devait sortir avec lui, pour sa réputation, encore une fois. Elle faisait passer sa popularité avant tout, même son plaisir. Par exemple, le bacon dont elle raffolait avait été complètement bannit de son alimentation par ses parents, et elle avait du se nourrir de légumes seulement.

Il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques mauvais moments, les lycéens devenant de la nourriture, des crises de colères, mais bon, la beauté à un coût après tout, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Quand elle voulait craquer, elle faisait quelques pompes et tout coulait de source.

Après avoir finit ses devoirs, elle pensa à faire une petite sieste, le temps que son plat au micro-onde soit prêt. Mais quand elle commençait enfin à se reposer, elle entendit des coups tambouriner à sa porte. La jeune blonde ouvrit ses yeux et se leva doucement alors que les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas, des cris s'ajoutaient même au bruit de l'orage.

L'adolescente hésitait à ouvrir la porte. Après tout, son père l'avait toujours défendu d'ouvrir à des inconnus, et elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix qui lui priait d'ouvrir. Mais son père lui avait aussi dit de ne jamais le décevoir et pourtant, en tombant enceinte, elle savait que c'était le cas. Donc elle regarda à travers la vitre si elle pouvait appercevoir la personne qui frappait.

Néanmoins, elle ne voyait que du brouillard, un orage et de la pluie. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit lentement la porte et recula d'un pas. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de demander la raison de la présence de cette inconnue, une fille d'après la voix qu'elle avait entendu, que celle-ci se rua dans la maison.

C'est quand la brunette se retourna, hâletante et en larmes que Quinn reconnue Rachel Berry, du Glee Club.

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici Berry ?** demanda la blonde en refermant.

Comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil profond, la diva ouvrit la bouche en grand et mit ses mains devant son visage.

**-Quinn ? Je..j'ai...je savais pas que cette maison était la tienne...pardon..je vais partir !** hâleta-elle.

Quinn secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

**-Non, dit-moi plutôt ce que tu fais dehors avec ce temps pourris et pourquoi t'as pleuré.**

**-En quoi ma vie t'intéresse ?**

**-Tu peux pas te pointer chez moi comme ça sans me dire ce qui te prend, c'est tout.** répliqua la blonde.

Rachel soupira.

**-Un gars m'a suivi jusqu'à chez moi, j'ai pas de voiture alors j'étais à pied et, il a tenté de me toucher, sur le chemin j'ai pas réfléchi j'ai juste ouvert le portillon de votre maison sans regarder à qui ça appartenait. Je peux y aller maintenant.**

La diva commençait à partir mais Quinn, prise d'un élan de pitié, attrapa son bras et l'invita à s'asseoir.

**-T'es pas obligée de m'offrir hôspitalité Quinn, tu me dois rien.** sourit la petite en s'assayant. **Je vais mouiller ton canapé en plus.**

**-C'est rien. Il pleut trop dehors, tu pourras pas rentrer et puis, je veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.** argumenta la capitaine.

La sonnerie du micro-ondes sonna.

**-Tu pouvais aussi juste dire que t'avais de la peine pour moi. Mais je m'en contenterais.**

**-Ouai bah je suis pas ta pote Berry, tu peux rester jusqu'à demain matin c'est tout.**

**-Je compte pas dormir ici, je vais juste appeler mes papas et ils viendront me chercher.** dit la chanteuse.

**-Écoute je veux t'offrir la nuit ici, ne les déranges pas, j'allais manger, tu veux quelque chose ?** demande Quinn en entrant dans la grande cuisine.

**-Un chocolat chaud, ça ira, merci. Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?** questionna l'invitée.

**-Non, ils m'ont laissé la maison pour une semaine, comme d'habitude.** souffla-elle.

Rachel aquiesca en silence. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre effectivement, ses parents étaient très présents avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, et un chocolat chaud avalé, les deux filles se retrouvèrent sur le canapé côte-à-côte, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

**-Tu veux en parler ?** questionna la brune en posant la tasse bleue.

**-Non. Mes parents sont parfaits, j'ai rien à leur repprocher Rupaul.** s'embala la plus grande en regardant fermement l'autre.

**-Je parlais pas de ça, mais de ta grossesse.** avoua Rachel.

La blonde se braqua et sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Berry savait. Et si tout le monde était au courant ?

**-De..quoi tu parles..au juste ?**

**-Ne fait pas comme si s'était une surprise. Tout le monde au Glee Club à bien remarquer que t'allais mal, mais ils sont trop occupés par eux-même pour faire le lien. Tu pars sans cesse pour allez recracher tes repas, et puis t'as l'air vraiment fatiguée alors...**

La blonde en avait marre, elle jeta sa fourchette sur la petite table et ferma les yeux.

**-Ferme là ! Tu ne sais rien de moi.** murmura-elle en décomposant chaques mots.

**-Pourtant j'ai envie. De te connaître, d'être ton amie.**

La capitaine des cheerlider ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra ceux de la petite, brillants et encore larmoyants.

**-Écoute, si tu parles à qui ce soit de ça, et je sais que pour avoir Finn tu serais capable de le faire, je te jure que tu vas mourrir.** menaca la plus grande dans une voix calme.

**-Je ne veux pas avoir Finn. Il est très bon chanteur mais je m'en fiche de toute façon, je veux juste m'amuser, pas de relations serieuses. Je suis qu'au lycée après tout, c'est le moment de faire des expériences, tu trouves pas ?**

**-Je suppose. Je vais allez me coucher, t'as raison je suis crevée.** soupira Quinn en montant les escaliers.

**-Attend ! Je dors où ?** questionna soudainement la diva en suivant son bourreau.

**-Sur le canapé.**

**-Mais il est trempé !** protesta-elle en faisant la gamine.

Pour la seconde fois, Quinn soupira, puis tira Rachel jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-Tu dormiras avec moi dans mon lit. Il est assez grand pour deux.** proposa la blonde.

**-Non ! Je veux pas dormir avec toi !**

**-Bon, alors va dans le sofa ! J'ai pas d'autres chambres ManHands ! **hurla la cheerlider en tapant son pied contre le sol.

Rachel regarda attentivement son hôte, prenant un malin plaisir à la voir s'énerver. Comme ça, les mains sur les hanches, le regard haineux, la bouche ouverte et ses cheveux blonds lâchés, la blonde était la personne la plus sexy qu'elle eut vu.

La petite brune rougit à sa pensée et baissa la tête.

**-Non je...je vais dormir avec toi. J'aime pas passer la nuit seule, d'habitude je met de la musique pour oublier un peu ma solitude mais t'a raison, c'est plus confortable ici.** finit par lâcher Rach'.

Quinn se détendis et aquiesca d'un signe de la tête. Puis naturellement, la brunette enleva ses habits mouillés et se glissa sur le matelas en sous-vêtements. La blonde s'endormait, tandis que la brune elle, essayait de trouver le sommeil sans parvenir à ses fins.

**-Quinn, je peux chanter ? J'arrive pas à dormir.** murmura-elle en se retournant, faisant face au dos de la capitaine.

**-Oui tu peux...**

Rachel se leva, mit son tee-shirt de Mc Kinley.

**-Pourquoi tu te rabilles ?** demanda Quinn, la tête dans son coussin.

**-Je peux pas chanter en étant couchée et malgrès que je n'ai aucun problème avec mon corps, je ne veux pas le montrer à tout le monde.**

**-Pourquoi j'ai demandé déjà ?** plaisanta la capitaine en se retournant, préférant assister à la perfomance de la chanteuse.

Elle ne l'avouerai jamais, trop de fierté, mais elle adorait entendre la voix chantante de la petite.

**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world**

**But don't want to be alone tonight**

**On this planet they call Earth**

Quinn fut surprise du choix de la chanson, mais pas en mal. En fait, elle aimait beaucoup cette musique. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais, son coeur s'emballa à la vue de la brunette en train de performer.

**You don't know about my past**

**And I don't have a future figured out**

**And maybe this is going too fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

C'était bizarre, Rachel regardait Quinn avec insistence, elle lui parlait presque, lui racontait les paroles.

**But what do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**

En s'approchant lentement, la diva récupéra la main de la blonde, qui ne comprenait pas tout.

**What do you say, what do you say?**

**I just want to start again**

**Maybe you could show me how to try**

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quand Rach' lui caressait avec douceur sa paume, aucun dégout ne la traversait, aucune haine.

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**

Pourquoi elle aimait que la chanteuse lui parle d'espoir, d'un endroit ou elle serait bien ?

**What do you say, what do you say?**

**And I had my heart beating down**

**But I always come back for more, yeah**

**There's nothing like love to pull you up**

Pourquoi avait-elle envie d'enlacer la brune et de lui murmurer qu'elle pourrait lui donner cet amour ?

**When you're lying down on the floor there**

**So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do**

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do**

Et pourquoi adorait-elle la sensation qu'elle ressentait quand Rachel prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui chanter la chanson ?

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**

Au dessus d'elle, Rachel tentait tant bien que mal de chanter, voulant juste montrer son amour nouveau à la blonde.

**What do you say, what do you say?**

**Don't know much about your life**

Leurs front se collèrent, elles souriaient.

**Don't know much about your world**

Et quand elle finit de chanter, Rachel se recula rapidement, mais Quinn prit son visage et elle l'embrassa une seconde avant de la repousser, un air horrifié sur la tête.

**-Quinn, je veux tenter un truc.**

**-Non Rachel ne fait pas ça.** prévient Quinn.

**-Pourquoi ? T'as peur de pas pouvoir me dire non ?** demanda la brune, sans taquinerie.

Avec tendresse, elle colla ses lèvres à celles de son bourreau, qui ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser, devenant passioné. Tout allait vite, c'était passionel, précipité. Toutes les deux avaient besoin d'oublier leur vies.

La chambre était bruitée par des gémissements, des cris, les deux jeunes filles ne prenaient pas la peine de se retenir. Elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre, et même si Quinn avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point elle avait trouvé ça bon, sans mensonges, juste du désir.

De l'amour peut-être aussi. Le lendemain, la blonde se réveilla, nue, dans son lit, et seule. Elle avait sentie le corps de Rachel contre elle pourtant. Avec déception, elle vit que la brune était tout simplement partie. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle ne pouvait pas entretenir cette relation.

Elle trouva cependant un petit mot sur sa table basse de la part de la chanteuse.

"Je devais y aller, désolé, Quinn. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi. Il n'y aura rien entre nous, on le sait. Mais on a besoin de se soutenir, et la nuit dernière m'a fait du bien. Mon numéro et dans ton répertoire au nom de Barbra, je l'ai enregistré.

Ps: Penses à mettre un mot de passe, c'est facile de pirater ton téléphone.

Rachel"

Elle avait sourit. C'était du Rach' tout craché. Elle avait envie de l'appeler. Maintenant. Il était 12h00, elle devait avoir finie ses affaires à présent. Le téléphone sonna.

**-Quinn ?**

**-Vient chez moi. J'ai besoin de ton corps, Barbra.**


End file.
